I Won't Say It!
by booknerd162
Summary: Fred Weasley offers Hermione Granger a bit of advice on love... George/Hermione and Fred/Hermione friendship


**AN: ****Hey, another oneshot with George/Hermione. Hope you enjoy! This was based of the movie, "Hercules" (Disney version) and the song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)". Thanks to Ava Miranda Dakedavra for being the most amazing beta! **

**DISCLAMER- I don't own Harry Potter or "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" (There are some lines that are some of the song lyrics, I don't own them!)**

**ENJOY! :)**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_

Fred Weasley sat crossed legged on her bed, eyes fixed with amusement at the girl who paced back in forth, a leather-bound collector's edition of Hogwarts: A History in her hand. With a huff of exasperation, she threw the copy onto her bed next to Fred, wincing a bit as the old dusty book made a cloud of dust that surrounded her bed.

The pages of the book fell to the back of the cover. In an elegant script (His twin _did _have better penmanship than him) were the words, "_In case you want to go back to your first home. Love from, George_"

Hermione eyed the book nervously as if she was afraid that the book would explode into a million pieces. Fred chuckled quietly, his small laugh like the fresh spring breeze outside. His gaze focused back on the girl as she shivered a bit, her arms wrapped around herself over her light green tank top. She walked over to the window which reflected the bright sun in the clear blue sky and pulled it closed.

She resumed pacing, her caramel eyes darting frantically back and forth, yearning to find a solution to her problems. Fred ran a hand through his shaggy auburn locks and he felt her gaze turn toward him… he looked up at her but Hermione's gaze was distant, her eyes clearly not focusing on him.

"No… Not again." She muttered, "I promised myself I wouldn't. _I won't!"_

Fred tilted his head and just stared at her.

"I thought my heart has learned its lesson." She raked a hand through her frizzy brown curls in frustration. "After Ron… No! This cannot be happening again!"

She sat down between Fred and her new present, putting her head in her hands, "Whatever. This is just ancient history… right? You know, been there done that. It'll go away, it's just a phase."

Fred shook his head, "Are you kidding me? He's like Earth or Heaven to you. You can't just ignore it."

Hermione blinked, then shook her head violently, "Urgh! Get a grip Hermione! You just can't _fall in love_ with George Weasley. You're mad. You're mad! There's just no way…"

"You can be in love?" Fred questioned, "Please… I can see right it through you. You swoon in front of him and I'm pretty sure everyone in the Burrow knows. Heck, everyone in Britain knows."

Hermione sighed and her eyebrows knitted in deep thought. A bird whistled a happy tune at the opposite side of the window and Fred let out a grin at the bird's song. Hermione was still oblivious to what was going on in her surroundings, her mind off to her own world. Finally, Hermione stood up again, "No! It's not _me_ to go and fall in l_ove_! Get a grip! Come on- are you really willing to cry your heart out again?"

"And how do you know George will break your heart?" Fred asked gently. Hermione stared at her hands, "Listen," he spoke in a firm voice, "Ron and you weren't meant to be. Granted, cheating on you wasn't the best way to know this but you know that in the long run, neither of you wouldn't have been happy in the end."

Hermione's gaze were still focused on her palms.

"But George… he's had a crush on you since our seventh year. And you've helped him in so much since the war ended. I can tell it, Georgie's got it bad. And I swear, when he gets you, he'll never ever let you go. That's a promise." He gave her a sincere smile, "It's okay that you're in love, Hermione."

He moved the book a centimeter closer to her and her eyes flickered to the book. She carefully picked it up, her fingertips lightly ghosted the words "_Love from"_ Her eyes seemed to dance at the two words and her mind thought of the red-headed man who changed her life.

Suddenly, she stood up, "I'm in love," She whispered with a giddy smile, "I'm in love with George Weasley."

Fred softly smiled and walked up to her and carefully whispered in her ear, "Go to him, love."

Hermione grinned, did a little twirl then ran through Fred and down the stairs to use the floo, the ghost chuckling and moving to go check on his little sister.

* * *

"Wait!" Hermione stopped, which made the love of her life stop in his tracks as well.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand using his thumb.

"I have to do something first," she hauled George to the rickety black gate, and they kept walking and walking until Hermione stopped.

She and George both knelt down at the sight before them. A smile formed on George's lips and his eyes danced with an emotion Hermione knew all too well.

"Hey Freddie," he grinned as Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears. He turned his head to his love, "Why did you want to come here again?"

Hermione leaned and pecked his lips, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the love of his life, "I can almost hear him gagging in the background." He chuckled a bit, turning to look at the grave marker declaring names and dates he knew all too well.

Hermione smiled at him then turned back to where Fred laid, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"To what?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow back to her.

Her mind went back to that day, "I think Fred knows what I'm talking about." She smiled softly as they got up and together, walking back to where the rickety black gate was and continuing on their path together.

Back at that spot, a fresh spring breeze whipped across the grave of the lost Weasley twin and the sun shone directly at that spot. As the breeze danced into the beautiful blue sky, a voice seemed to carry throughout the willow tree the grave was next to, twirl pass the rickety black gate and meet up with the couple.

Hermione Granger felt another familiar shiver as the breeze seemed to give a soft laugh. George instantly pulled her closer and she snuggled into his warmth. Distantly, she heard a voice quickly reply, "You're welcome, Mrs. Weasley." She laughed out loud in the beautiful spring day, feeling light and hopeful for whatever future was to come their way.

**AN: ****People might ask, "Why is he a ghost?" And I know from the whole OTP book it explains it and I don't believe that Fred would want to stay on Earth but in this fic, can we pretend he could come as a ghost anytime he wants? Please?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite/follow my previous stories and I hope you like this!**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
